


Birth by Sleep; Rain's Story

by Lady_Sapphire



Series: KH; Rain's Story [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, May update tags later, My First Fanfic, Rain (OC) as Aqua's little sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sapphire/pseuds/Lady_Sapphire
Summary: Rain loves her world, and her family. Training to use the keyblade and watching as her sister and her friends worked closer towards their dream of becoming a Keyblade Master.But everything changed with the appearance of the Masked Boy and the Unversed
Relationships: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) & Original Character(s), Terra (Kingdom Hearts) & Original Character(s), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) & Original Character(s), Ventus (Kingdom Hearts) & Original Character(s)
Series: KH; Rain's Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566397
Kudos: 3





	Birth by Sleep; Rain's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I have this work posted on another site and decided to post it on AO3 too, this is my first work on this site so I'm still fuguring out some things (Paragraph line, bolding words, italics etc,)

“Rain.” A gentle voice spoke. 

A hand gently shook the little girl’s back. 

“Wake up,” the voice continued. 

There was a small whine before a pair of violet eyes cracked open. 

Sitting up, the little girl blinked back traces of sleep before looking up at the face of her older sister. 

“Good morning,” her sister chuckled stroking her hair. 

“Morning, Aqua.” Rain yawned rubbing her eyes. 

“Come on now, time to wash up for breakfast,” Aqua said ushering her little sister to the bathroom. 

* * *

After a quick shower Rain was now dressed in a knee length dark blue overall dress with pale yellow stars decorating the bottom with a white long angel sleeved shirt underneath. She wore blue strap on shoes with white socks. 

Aqua brushed her blue hair that reached the middle of her back and added her usual star shaped hair clip. 

Feeling much more awake Rain chirped a quick ‘Thank You’ before skipping out of her room and to the kitchen. 

The minute she entered the kitchen she was suddenly grabbed by a pair of strong arms. 

“Terra!” Rain cheered when she came face to face with the brunette. 

“Hey there Raindrop.” Terra grinned throwing her up in the air. 

His grin widened when she squealed as he caught her. 

“Terra! Be careful!” Aqua scolded. 

“Relax, I won’t drop her.” Terra assured placing Rain on the counter top. 

“Can we have chocolate chip pancakes?” Rain asked swinging her legs. 

“Sure,” Aqua nodded opening the fridge to get the ingredients. 

“Where’s Ven?” Terra wondered looking out the hallway. 

“Sleeping?” Rain said tilting her head. 

“Maybe,” Terra nodded. 

“I can wake him up,” the bluenette volunteered. 

She hopped of the counter and ran out of the kitchen. 

The sooner she woke Ven the sooner she could have her pancakes. 

* * *

A blonde haired boy was soundly sleeping in his bed half covered with his blankets. 

A small head with blue hair popped up by the side of his bed. 

“Psst, Ven,” Rain whispered shaking his leg. 

Nothing. 

“Ven.” A harder shake. 

The blonde was still sleeping peacefully. 

Rain puffed her cheeks up and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started pulling. 

“C’mon Ven!” She grunted pulling on his shirt until she lost her grip and fell back with a yelp. 

Rain sat up and huffed. 

Then she perked up as an idea came to her. 

A mischievous smile curled her lips. 

With some difficulty the bluenette pulled herself to stand on top of the desk next Ven’s bed. 

Rain bounced slightly in place as she counted. 

**3…2...1...**

Then she jumped. 

“WAKE UP!”

“HURGH!?”

The blonde’s body immediately shot up from his sleeping position almost curling over the smaller body that landed on his stomach. 

“Goood morning~” Rain giggled. 

“Whyyyy?” Ven groaned. 

“C’mon sleepyhead,” Rain huffed poking his cheeks. 

“Aqua’s making chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast.”

“Pancakes!?” Ven exclaimed sitting upright. 

He dumped Rain on his bed and threw the covers on top of her.

“Hey!” Rain yelped struggling with the blankets. 

Once she managed to pull them on Ven was already dressed in his normal attire. 

“C’mon!” He laughed placing the four year old on his shoulders. 

“Pancakes!” They both cheered as Ven ran to the kitchen.

* * *

“Slow down you two!” Despite her concern Aqua couldn’t help but laugh at how the two youngest were eagerly digging into their breakfast. 

“Sowwy,”

”Mmfph,” 

“Rain!” 

Everyone laughed. 

“Hey Ven, can we spar?” Rain asked. 

“Sorry Rain,” Ven said looking apologetic. 

“I already have plans to train with Terra today,”

“Aww,” Rain sulked. 

Not only would Aqua be busy with her training but so would Ven and Terra.

“Don’t worry,” Terra said ruffling her hair. 

“I’m sure Master Eraqus has something planned for you today.”

Rain hummed in interest.

* * *

“I apologize Rain, I must prepare the Mark of Master exam for Aqua and Terra.” Master Eraqus said kneeling down in front of her. 

“Okay,” Rain sighed dejectedly. 

The blue haired girl dragged her wooden sword behind her as she left the castle and into the courtyard. 

Ever since Master Eraqus announced that Aqua and Terra would take part of the Mark of Mastery Exam they had been spending more time preparing, Ven focused more on his training to eventually take the exam himself and Rain…

Rain was feeling a little lonely. 

“Ha! Hi-yah!” She swung her wooden sword. 

It wasn’t like Terra’s wooden keyblade or the practice sword Ven use to use but it was more flat that three dimensional so it would be easier for her to swing around. 

“Take this!” 

Rain was still too young to summon her own keyblade so Master Eraqus has been teaching her the basics until she got older. 

“Hah!” 

Rain couldn’t wait for the other things. 

Especially magic. 

Rain really wanted to learn magic. 

“Ah-Huh?” Something rustled in the bushes. 

Rain tilted her head before walking closer. 

“Hello?” She said leaning closer to the bush.

A small figure popped out. 

Rain fell back on her behind in surprise. 

It was a creature with blue skin with arms and legs that end in points. It’s head was triangular shaped with two long, jagged, lightning bolt-shaped antennae’s, it’s red eyes were narrowed like it was angry and its movements were jerky and twitchy. 

Rain sat up on her knees as she stared. 

The creature stared back. 

Rain stared back some more. 

It slithered forward before Rain picked it up.

It felt sleek and a little cool. 

The creature went rigid in her arms as if caught off guard before she started petting it. 

“You’re kinda cute,” Rain giggled.

* * *

There was a strange feeling. 

There was also a sense of curiosity. 

But it wasn’t coming from him.

Interesting.

* * *

Without warning the creature wiggled out of Rain’s arms and back inside the bushes. 

“Wait!” Rain cried running after it. 

The creature would pause at times and look back as if to make sure that Rain was still behind it before resuming its pace. 

It was a little while longer before the creature stopped at the summit of her home. 

Rain panted for a moment before straightening up.

Why would it bring her out here?

“Well,” an unfamiliar voice said. 

“Look at what we have here,” 

There by the edge was a boy who looked to be Ven’s age, he wore a black and red organic-looking bodysuit with red lines resembling muscle tissues, his face was covered by a black and silver helmet.

The creature jerked for a moment before it sank into the ground. 

The boy walked forward until he stood in front of Rain and looked down at her.

Rain could see her own reflection in the boy’s helmet.

She was curious but not wary.

“Who are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> **Can I ask you something? ******
> 
> **  
> ****What? **********  
> 
> 
> **  
> **  
> **  
> ****Is darkness suppose to be bad? ************  
> **  
>    
> 


End file.
